Suicide Squad
Suicide Squad is published by DC Comics. Cover price is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :New Suicide Squad #10: 08 Jul 2015 Current Issue :New Suicide Squad #11: 12 Aug 2015 Next Issue :New Suicide Squad #12: 09 Sep 2015 Status Published monthly. Characters Main Characters * Harley Quinn * Deadshot * Black Manta * Deathstroke * Joker's Daughter Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines New Suicide Squad #11 New Suicide Squad #10 Past Storylines Raise the Flag Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Suicide Squad, vol. 1: Trial By Fire' - Collects vol. 1 #1-8, plus Secret Origins #14. "When Super-Villains get caught, it’s up to the government to keep them in captivity. Amanda Waller, a tough-as-nails federal agent, has other plans. She’s heading up Task Force X (a.k.a. The Suicide Squad) as an ultimatum to the world’s biggest villains. Join her shady, near-impossible missions in the name of democracy, or rot in jail. And one other thing: Most operatives don’t make it back alive!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401230059 *'Suicide Squad: The Nightshade Odyssey' - Collects vol. 1 #7-12, plus Justice League International vol. 1 #13. "The Squad is trapped in Russia. And before they escape, they’ll have to fight The People’s Heroes. Then, Batman discovers the existence of the Suicide Squad – and he’s not happy." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401232310 *'Suicide Squad: From the Ashes' - Collects the eight-issue Raise the Flag mini-series. "How did team leader Rick Flag Jr. survive a ground-zero nuclear blast and return from the dead?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401218660 *'Suicide Squad, vol. 1: Kicked in the Teeth' - Collects vol. 3 #1-7. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401235441 *'Suicide Squad, vol. 2: Basilisk Rising' - Collects vol. 3 #8-13 & 0, plus Resurrection Man #9. "As the surviving Squad members attempt to recover from their disastrous Gotham City mission, we learn a dark secret that has been festering in the team: a traitor stalks the Suicide Squad! The saboteur's mission: Assassinate Amanda Waller, expose the Squad and leave Task Force X in ruins! The Basilisk strikes!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401238440 *'Suicide Squad, vol. 3: Death Is for Suckers' - Collects vol. 3 #14-19. "As the Suicide Squad closes in on Basilisk leader Regulus, Deadshot and Harley discover sleeper agents in their ranks. Meanwhile, Harley must face her former boyfriend, The Joker!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401243169 *'Suicide Squad, vol. 4: Discipline and Punish' - Collects vol. 3 #20-23, plus Justice League of America vol. 2 #7.1 & Detective Comics vol. 2 #23.2. "After the Suicide Squad is nearly massacred, the team returns to Belle Reve to lick their wounds and bury their dead--but when they find out what's waiting for them at the prison, they'll wish they were back out in the field! Task Force X has a new leader, who will make this team of killers and thieves even deadlier than ever before." - *'Suicide Squad, vol. 5: Walled In' - Collects vol. 3 #24-30 & Amanda Waller #1. "The Suicide Squad experiences a world full of freed villains! And now, with the Reverse Suicide Squad taking over Belle Reve, Amanda Waller and James Gordon Jr. must free a prisoner from the early days of The New 52 if they are to have any hope of surviving!" - *'New Suicide Squad, vol. 1: Pure Insanity' - Collects New #1-8. "Once a secret to even the highest government officials, the Suicide Squad has emerged as one of its most popular programs. Its mission: to send incarcerated super villains to carry out impossible missions on foreign soil in exchange for a commuted prison sentence. If they are caught or killed, no government could link these operatives back to the U.S. government. At least, that's the theory. " - Digital *'Suicide Squad, vol. 1: Kicked in the Teeth' - Collects vol. 3 #1-7. - *'Suicide Squad, vol. 2: Basilisk Rising' - Collects vol. 3 #8-13 & 0, plus Resurrection Man #9. - *'Suicide Squad, vol. 3: Death Is for Suckers' - Collects vol. 3 #14-19. - - *'Suicide Squad, vol. 4: Discipline and Punish' - Collects vol. 3 #20-23, plus Justice League of America vol. 2 #7.1 & Detective Comics vol. 2 #23.2. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Adam Glass. Artist: Marco Rudy. Covers: Ryan Benjamin. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-66, 1987-1992 (#67 published in 2010) * Volume 2: #1-12, 2001-2002 * Suicide Squad: Raise the Red Flag #1-6, 2007-2008 (miniseries) * Volume 3: #1-30, 2011-2014 * New Suicide Squad: #1- , 2014-present Future Publication Dates :New Suicide Squad #12: 09 Sep 2015 :New Suicide Squad Annual #1: 30 Sep 2015 :New Suicide Squad #13: 14 Oct 2015 :New Suicide Squad #14: 04 Nov 2015 News & Features * 15 Sep 2011 - Another casualty of DC’s New 52: Amanda Waller’s weight * 25 Aug 2011 - [http://www.tor.com/blogs/2011/08/readers-guide-to-the-new-dc-universe-suicide-squad Reader’s Guide to the New DC Universe: Suicide Squad] * 02 Oct 2007 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=006755 Raise the Flag with John Ostrander & The Suicide Squad] * 11 Sep 2007 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=006704 Showcasing John Ostrander and the Suicide Squad] Links *DC Comics Category:Super-Hero Category:Espionage